A day off
by Tails-Chan
Summary: Kaze gets a day off from guardsmanship but could it be a bad day?


It was a beautiful summer day with clear skies and wondrous seamless clouds effortlessly drifting. Admidst the endless blue and white that mingled together to produce endless canvases. It might seem the day to be at one with nature and its surroundings, but to Kaze it was far from that.

Kaze relaxed in his small house with his feet lazily slumped on the brown coffee table before him. While his cloaked back sunk into the old sofa his left gloved hand brought a fresh cool beer to his lips. His new black shades settled nicely on his face upon which the reflecting image of a football game protruded from the TV. The house was quite small and poorly maintained. Kaze had never been a man of particular tastes as all he cared about was getting a job done. Thus he lived in a dreary atmosphere with the only furniture that consisted of an old couch, a coffee table, and a single old rabbit ear TV.

Taking in the refreshing liquid Kaze was in a tense mood as his eyes narrowed invisibly behind those black shades.

The other team had just scored another touchdown.

Impetuously, Kaze ripped the bottle from his lips and brought it silently down onto the table as he leaned forward to better see the impossible. It was clearly visible that his brow was frowning half and half with that crimson hair vividly portraying his frustration. To make matters worse the air conditioner was broken sweltering up the room to an uncomfortable vexing temperature. Furthermore this thick black cape wasn't making it any easier.

Silently maintaining his brink composer Kaze tried to relax and allowed the sofa to re-swallow his figure into its normal resting position, setting off a series of squeaks and hinges that moaned in protest every time he sat down.

His one-day off from guardsmanship on the airborne patrol unit of Windra and already this day was miserable. With a broken air conditioner and a losing football game, things couldn't possibly get any worse.

However while that thought meditated itself upon his head the couch that had supported him for so long finally retired; giving way for his back and lower center of mass to sink straight through the old sofa sending springs, archived nasty dust and other freshly shredded material in an airborne frenzy. One hit his favorite picture mounted on the wall sending it to the ground while another struck him upside the head but it was the one that knocked over the rabbit ears on the TV that really drew the line.

The game!

Parting his way through the thick dust that cascaded thought the room, Kaze cursed silently and quickly strode over to the television ignoring the audio-able crack that sounded from his back. His knee struck the coffee table on the way, sending the fresh private original brewed expensive beer spilling to the floor attracting Kaze's narrowed eyes.

Reaching over to the rabbit ears Kaze set the fuzzy interference back to the game just as the opposition scored another touchdown.

Trying to control his frustration behind that emotionless face Kaze tried to let it go and picked up the nearly empty beer bottle setting it back on the table while he shifted his weight back onto the left (still supporting side) of the sofa. He took a deep breath and settled down to watch the game.

Not to long afterward it was then that he noticed a sharp pricking pain in his forehead unto which his gloved hand came upon instantly; accidentally hitting his shades and knocking out the right lens and part of the assembly as well.

A second or two; the pain subsided and Kaze released his hand only to witness a retreating mosquito fly opposite from him and strategically remove itself from his presence. Visibly annoyed, Kaze reached down to pick up the small mirror he kept on the table.

It had confirmed his worse expectations...the bloody mosquito had bitten him! Even now a red welt was boiling up in the upper left of his forehead. It was in the one place that his crimson red hair would not cover and would ruin his physical appearance. He couldn't believe it!

Lowering the mirror slowly, Kaze's face locked onto the tiny insect on the adjacent wall; prancing around enjoying its fully bloated victory.

Kaze's vision narrowed and he stood up silently narrowing his eyes once again, but this time accompanied with an evil aura. It had been decided...

In one slow movement Kaze's left hand appeared from out of the dark cloak fastened to the standard red gun and fully loaded.

Taking aim and pulling the hammer back simultaneously Kaze fired only to blow a hole in the wall and send the mosquito into a frenzy of Arial maneuvers.

Shot after shot rifled the room with glass shattering, wood splintering, and rug chaffing. Soon the invisible count inside Kaze's head told him it was his last bullet and he took careful aim on his target allowing the background to dissolving into nothingness. Only the mosquito existed. Yes only him... Reality had ceased, there was no house, tv, or ground anymore, nothing but a black haze.

Kaze locked on...

Smiling slightly he let the final shot explode from its red housing to rip through the air towards its enemy. The target disappeared and slowly after what seemed ages for reality to compensate time drifted with only Kaze standing in blackness, his arm raised to where that annoying insect had been.

Lifetimes passed with his mind becoming full aware of his revenge, the victory, the shot, the enemy destroyed. It was over.

Allowing his gun to lower in the blackness, it was slow but reality had returned.

But he, Kaze was no longer smiling.

Rising before him was the television set...full of snowy interference accompanied by a single hole surrounded with chips and cracks of where the point of impact had occurred. Staring at it was a mistake as it promptly discharged all of its chamber gas in a puff that saturated Kaze's cape a disgusting blue.

DAMN!

Kaze went wide eyed trying to focus on what had happened, and even though it seemed impossible his puerperal vision caught a movement from the side of his eye.

Prancing slightly and even insomuch as a taunting fashion, the bloody bloated mosquito laughed from the side wall, seemingly enjoying every moment of this.

Kaze turned, fire and rage in his deep blue visible eye freshly freed from his broken lens; that was the last straw.

"Soil, My strength!"

The magun ripped to life, with the sound of a thousand storms; fully obedient to the word of its master, empowering itself with the devoiding reality of that spinning blade and distorted time. Discolored with purple and black the massive quad empowered vortex began to dissolve into the temporary dimension required for soil summon.

Faster and faster the blades tore through the air, sending hurricane force winds assailing thought the room. The mosquito could bearly hold on to the wall. But Kaze could care less; he wanted it dead.

The power kept oscillating and oscillating until peak energy was achieved for magun assembly, its surface heating up and becoming fully compliant with its ability to conform to the instruction of which it was designed. Penetrating green beams of energy pierced deeply into the gold cylinder and DNA bands of his right arm, breaking apart the indestructible metal and reshaping the scattered orbiting jigsaw puzzle into the weapon of ultimate destruction.

Now was the time.

"Magun! Kaitou!"

The final flash signified its obedience and the wind subsided in one final gust, permitting Kaze's heavy cape to flutter to a stand still under his own stance. The gleaming gold of that massive omni-tri barrel reflecting off of the mosquito's curious, confused, beady eyes.

Kaze wasted no time to begin; the sin of this creature was too great to forgive.

"I have chosen the soil for the likes of you!" Kaze stabbed that judgmental finger forward, then abruptly reached downward onto his belt receding backwards upon his sharp face with the colored material that would perform the task.

"The impossibility of life...Crystal scarlet!"

The flick of this left thumb sent the material swirling into the air, magnetically driven with purpose into the 1st of the 3 slots. But the summon was far from over...

"The essence of destruction...Chaotic violet!"

The 2nd bullet slipped from his fingers at eye level into the next empty barrel willing it into its position that would defeat this menacing enemy once and for all...

"Finally..." Kaze paused to allow one last hateful expression at his opponent to slip away from his face.

"The heartlessness of an unforgiving soul...Everlasting black!"

The final bullet shred itself from his belt as he spoke, moved purely by the will of his own; spinning inbetween his face and the mosquito for a few seconds before it found its correct position inside the final chamber.

Beating furiously and without rest the magun initiated the final firing sequence and radiated the forbidden energy that was to never be unleashed in a dry shot.

Kaze stood emotionless raising the gun into a gold streak towards his target.

"Annihilate it all! Summon creature!"

"XIPRIX!"

With a thunderous flash the magun erupted in a massive shot of smoke, that promptly became a swirling vortex launching the black, scarlet, and violet rounds. They in turn mercilessly begin streaking toward their target in a triple helix finding the focal point at optimal altitude and exploded in multicolored aura's of lighting into a massive dark dragon. The house shattered to splinters by its overwhelming size and fierceness of power. Its angled, scaled dark red head living with fiery yellow eyes and glowing black spines that littered its back and massive forearms and legs. The deep glowing black/violet tail swinging at deadly slow intervals while its immense batlike maroon wings ascended to maximum height for the attack.

Drawing in its power from the atmosphere itself, day turned to night, whilst bits of pointed energy particles streamed to the head of the gargantuan beast. The universe itself stopped moving, drained from the sudden lack of power.

The substantial dark dragon, dwarfed only by its massive wings that carried it discharged a huge pillar of black energy, inverting space and time as it sped towards its target hitting the planetary surface with chaotic results that devastated the ground and created a crater miles wide in all directions.

The dragon breathed relentlessly and allowed the angered dark violet smoke discharge from its nostrils before ascending at mach speed into the sky creating tornados in its wake.

Night became day. Day became night at the interstellar exchange of colossal energy transfer only to eventually submit to the seasons of which nature had determined.

Then…..silence…..

Daylight.

Kaze's magun powered down, retracting itself into that familiar gold cylinder fusing to his right arm and began its rest from the immensely vast stress it had just underwent.

Staring down at the bottom of the creator in which he stood, Kaze took in that silent pleasure of having the enemy destroyed. But it wasn't over yet...

From behind him a voice sounded.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!"

Kaze turned; it was moogle.

"What happened here?" moogle's voice was full of shock as he surveyed the barren, desolate, brown landscape.

Kaze too let his vision sweep for a brief moment considering his own actions for a small interval before closing his eyes, the right being devoid of a lens.

"Mosquito"


End file.
